


Tranquil

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Sleepy cuddles between my OT4 in drabble format.





	Tranquil

Adrien blinked awake. Staring at the ceiling that was not his he struggled to remember where he was. Turning his head as something shifted he smiled. That’s right, he and Marinette had crashed at Nino’s after the last akuma fight. Alya and Nino must have gotten back and, with our waking them bandaged them up. Not surprising considering he was pretty sure he had several fractured bones and he  _ knows _ Mari had an  _ actual  _ broken bone. The nice thing about having a miraculous was the accelerated healing. Not that it meant they were aloud to throw themselves recklessly into danger. Feeling movement behind him he hummed.

 

“Go back to sleep, you both need it,” Nino’s voice was less accrual voice and more grumble. Arms tightened on his waist, bringing him closer to the warmth the other teen radiated. Breath escaped as he tightened his own arms around Marinette and felt Alya‘s hand squeeze his own. Sinking back into sleep he had one last thought about how much he loves these tranquil moments.


End file.
